


Midnight Love

by optomisticgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Future Fic, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optomisticgirl/pseuds/optomisticgirl
Summary: A little smut thing that was inspired by a conversation me and my gutter girls had over Killian's sleepwear.





	

" _Fuck_."

Killian groaned into Emma's neck as her moan spilled into the darkness of their room, his cock pulsing inside the red plaid pajama pants he wore and driving his hips to rut against her soft ass. He hadn't meant for the kiss on her shoulder to lead to this. He had woken to find her on her left side, blonde hair spilling across her pillow and the thin bed sheet pooling at her thighs, giving him an obstructed view of her wearing nothing but one of his old pirate shirts. It was only meant to be a kiss of contentment, a silent way for him to show how thankful he was for the beautiful woman lying next to him and the life she had given him. But as soon as his lips had pressed into the skin exposed by the overly large shirt she had pushed her hips back, the movement sending a bolt of desire through him.

It hadn't been long before they reached this moment - her panting curses into the air and him with his hand between her thighs, his cock begging to be buried inside her even as his fingers brought her closer and closer to the edge.

"Killian… "

"I know, love," he breathed, once again rutting his hips against her to try to relieve some of the pressure. "I know what you need."

She gasped as he curled the two fingers inside her. His own breaths became harsh against her neck as he worked her, watching her hips move in time with the movements of his fingers from the moonlight that spilled into their room. He needed her but he needed her to fall first, a primal part of him wanting to know he could make her come undone this way and then again with his cock. Adding just the slightest pressure to her clit with his thumb made her walls begin to flutter.

"Oh, _God_. Killian, I'm-"

He bit lightly at the tender skin of her neck as she came, her right hand flying up to grip his hair just this side of painful while her hips jerked against him. He brought her down from the high, his movements slowly until she took a deep, shuddering breath and whispered his name. Placing one last kiss on the spot that had started this whole thing he extracted his hand and gently turned her so she lay on her back. Moving between her splayed thighs he pushed his pajama bottoms down far enough to free his cock before positioning himself at her entrance, a curse falling from his lips as he felt the wetness there.

"Fuck me, now," Emma pleaded, her legs wrapping around his hips even as her own pushed up, taking the tip of him inside her.

So he did just that. Entering her in one long thrust he set the pace that his and her body were demanding. His movements were fast and hard, short but powerful thrusts that brought their bodies together over and over again. Their mutual sounds of ecstasy filled the silent room, one line of a symphony that was accompanied by the slapping of skin and the headboard hitting the wall every time he filled her. When he felt her walls begin to flutter around him he changed the angle of his thrusts and on a dirty grind of his hips, with his cock buried inside her as far as he could and her nipple in his mouth, she came again.

He fucked her through it, letting her panting breaths and stilted moans of his name guide him as he had done since the first time they did this dance. He could feel his own orgasm swiftly approaching as he moved inside her, her walls continuing to squeeze him as she came down from the high and with three powerful thrusts he was there, falling into pleasure so intense he was certain he saw the white light of Zeus again. His hips jerked against her, moaning her name like a prayer as his cock pulsed inside her and bathed her walls with his seed. When the pleasure had passed he lowered himself onto his forearms and kissed the sweat soaked skin of her cheek, her mumbling her love for him against the scruff of his jaw while her small hands trailed up and down his back soothingly. With one last lingering kiss to her lips he withdrew from her and adjusted his sleepwear to cover himself again before settling behind her, his arm instinctively wrapping around her.

"I love you."

"Love you, too," she murmured, already falling back into the dreamworld even as her hand found his that rested low on her stomach, both of them holding the spot where the life they had created months ago lay.


End file.
